LS: Fortune Telling
by Tsukuyomi-chan
Summary: My little sister is back, and this time she's predicting the futures of characters from Yugioh Zexal and Naruto! Read if you want a laugh. Or if you want to see what I have to live with. Apparently, Astral's in a peanut, Yuma's in a sandwich, Naruto gets swallowed by a crocodile and Sasuke's emo!


**Yo! Sorry! I was gonna post this yesterday but my little sister refused to cooperate! This author's note is gonna be short cause I'm just gonna get to my little sister. Currently she is sitting on her bed with her crystal ball (it's just a lamp turned on). So here we go.**

* * *

**LS: Fortune Telling**

LS: What do I do?

Me: Just act mystical and stuff!

LS: Okay. . . . um. . . . . how do I act mystical?

Me: You just do.

LS: Okay, do I say I am mystical?

Me: I dunno. Maybe?

LS: Mkay…..um….er….

Me: Just tell Astral's future.

Astral: What?

LS: Okay right!

(waves hands around lamp)

LS: I SEE IT! I see Astral. . . . . playing with Pikachu in a field of flowers prancing around. Then Astral suddenly turns into an Astral like Pikachu! He's blue and….oh never mind. Then he jumps into a pool of acid and dies. No offence Astral.

Astral: What?

Me: Um, Astral can go right through acid.

LS: Okay, so he sinks right through the acid…..and then…..he's driving a car in the acid…and the car crashes into…uh…a giant peanut!

Me: Astral would go right through the car. And the peanut.

LS: How does he die then? I can see him die! I can see him…eating the peanut. And Pikachu's eating the peanut.

Me: Uh….sure? Moving on!

LS: Who's future should I tell next?

Me: How about Naruto's?

LS: Okay!

(waves hands around lamp)

Me: See anything?

LS: Yep! I see Naruto, with longer hair. WAY longer hair! And he's, dancing? And he's stealing food from a crocodile. And the crocodile swallows him. Then Naruto finds Sasuke and Sakura in the crocodile. And then….

Me: Wait how did Sasuke and Sakura get in there?

LS: THAT'S A DIFFERENT FORTUNE!

Me: . . . . So, continue. I guess. . . .

LS: And so Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have to wait. And wait. And wait. And wait. Until the crocodile has to do… You know what I'm talking about.

Me: Crocodiles don't have bathrooms.

LS: So they just do it in the river! And the crocodile's name is…... Sernnigal. Yeah. He has a collar. That's weird for a crocodile.

Me: Um, sure….. So, how 'bout Sasuke.

LS: Oh yeah!

(waves)

LS: Mmmmmm….. I see Sasuke in chibi form. . . . And all his fangirls are trying to kill him.

Me: HHuh?

LS: He's running away expressionless.

Me: Because he's emo?

LS: Yes. And Hinata's trying to EAT him. And…and then…..he…..what's he doing! Oh, he goes to a swamp. And then…..and then…..he gets eatan by a crocodile. The same one that ate Naruto. But he climbs onto the dangly thing at the back of his throat….

Me: The uvula?

LS: The uvula! Right! So he climbs onto the uvula. Except the uvula was covered with…..with…butter!

Me: And he slips?

LS: Uh huh. And he got covered in crocodile liquid.

Me: Ew.

LS: Yeah.

Astral: I do not get it.

Me: Astral doesn't get it.

LS: Who does!

Me: Hmm. Good point.

LS: I mean, how could Sasuke's fangirls try and kill him! He has too many fangirls anyway!

Me: Maybe he said fangirls are stupid and they started chasing him.

LS: No. Wait, I need to see why his fangirls are chasing him.

(waves hands around lamp)

LS: Nope. All I can see is a Pokémon battle.

Me: Sure…..now try Yuma's!

LS: Oh! Yuma's!

(waves hands around lamp)

LS: Mm hmm. I see Yuma, in Sesame Street.

Me: No! Not Sesame Street! This can't be a triple crossover!

LS: Fine. I'll change that. Mm hmm….so…..I see Yuma….with Fat Dude.

Me: Tetsuo.

LS: Fat dude!

Me: Tetsuo!

LS: FAT DUDE!

Me: Fine! Fat dude!

LS: They were at an amusement park. They were on a Ferris Wheel. And they were at the top. And they were both eating cotton candy. And they got sick. And then they took turns barfing on each other.

Me: Again with the barfing!

LS: I gotta make the story with a LITTLE barfing. Or vomit.

ME: (sighs) Fine. After they barf.

LS: Tetsuo gets a big bucket with barf.

Me: Can we stop with the barf?

LS: Fine. Tetsuo got a big bucket of mayonnaise. And then poured it on Yuma. He put Yuma between two big slices of bread.

Me: I thought they were on a Ferris Wheel.

LS: . . . . Oh yeah. They went home. To Yuma's house. And then Yuma's Grandma and his sister and Fat dude ate him!

Me: They. . . they ate Yuma?

LS: Yuuuuup!

Me:. . . . .Why?

LS: Cause they thought it was a giant mayonnaise sandwich. With a side of pickle.

Me: . . . . Okay then….

Astral: What is mayonnaise.

Me: Astral wants to know what mayonnaise is.

LS: It's this thing people put on sandwiches. A kind of sauce.

Me: I'll show you later. We have some downstairs. So…..how 'bout Kotori's future. Does she ever get married to Yuma!

LS: Hmmmm….

(waves hands around lamp)

LS: Oh yeah! I see her getting married to….to….a guy with purple hair!

Me: Shark?

LS: Wait, let me check his name tag. Let's see, S, H, A, R, K. Yeah it's Shark.

Me: Do you know how many Skyshippers will be made at this!

LS: Look this is just predicting the future. None of this is gonna happen.

Me: If this is predicting the future then shouldn't it happen?

LS: Look! This is my crystal ball!

(puts lamp in front of me)

LS: Whatever I see in it I say! And I make it sound predictiony-like!

Me: Um, you weren't supposed to say that.

LS: Say what?

Me: . . . never mind. So…Astral, any questions?

Astral: That lamp is not a ball made out of crystal. It is not even a ball.

Me: It's pretend okay? Jeez!

Astral: And why did you turn out the lights?

Me: Cause it's more mysterious this way!

Astral: And why is your little sister scratching her head?

Me: CAUSE…..wait. (Says little sister's name). Why are you scratching your head?

LS: Cause I got gum stuck in my hair. Literally.

Me: . . . .

LS: Don't worry, it's almost out.

Me: . . . sure.

LS: I'm gonna go to the sink to wash this off.

(walks out of room)

Me: . . . well hope you enjoyed this, very, very, very weird sort of fortune telling session.

Astral: What is fortune telling?

Me: TELL YA LATER!

* * *

**And there it is! My little sister's weirdness! I am sorry if I hurt any of you Skyshippers out there but that was my little sister not me! I totally support Skyshipping! Dunno why she brought up Dangershipping all the sudden but what the heck! See ya some other chapter!**

**REVIEW!**

**LOOK  
**

**AT  
**

**THE  
**

**BOX  
**

**DOWN  
**

**HERE!  
**


End file.
